


Drunken Kisses

by pastelhickeys



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelhickeys/pseuds/pastelhickeys
Summary: Two guyschilling on a couchmega close and kissingcuzthey are gay





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY BABY BOI LUCKY  
> I LOVE U SO MUCH BB <3 <3 <3

I awaken to the sound of clanking and curse words coming from the kitchen, angry swears ringing through my ears. I rise from the bed with a small groan, sweeping my teal hair out of my one stitched eye and my other brown one. I turn the corner to nearly get hit with a robotic arm, stretching halfway across the room to grab a bottle of vodka. "Mmm..Miles? The fuck are you doing it's five a.m.." I turn to see him on the couch, his hair was disheveled and his glasses were far down on his nose. He has little dark circles and it seemed he was up all night. "F-fuckin..none of your business..go back to sleep Joey.." I wasn't taking that for a answer, so I slowly padded over to him and sat on the couch. He looked even worse up close, holding a bottle of Smirnoff close to his chest like it was his child.

"How much did you drink..?" He refused to respond, only avoiding eye contact and sipping lightly from the bottle. "Miles.." He sighed and set down the bottle, looking at me. "Third one i've gone through tonight.." I perked up and sighed heavily, taking the bottle and closing it. "I told you that you could always come to me if something was wrong, not drink away your problems..what happened?" He avoided eye contact once again, mumbling quietly. "A invention I spent months on was ruined..i was so devastated I didn't know what else to do. I know I should've listened when you last offered me that break.." I shushed him quietly and held his hand. "Hey. You still have that offer you know, wanna finally have that break?"

I smiled and so did he, which turned into a drunken giggle. "F-fuck I didn't realize how wasted i was until now.." I looked closer at his face, admiring the red tint on his cheeks as I got up. "Pff..you're drunk Miles, let's go to sleep-" I was cut off to him grabbing my wrist and pulling me back into his lap. "W-where do y'think you're going?" I stammered and turned a slight shade of red. "I-i'm going to bed Miles..c-come on let go.." He sat me in his lap, until I refused to face him. He chuckles and uses a hand to make me look at him. "Come on Joey..I just wanna have that break we we're talking about.." I blush and decide to stop resisting, looking at him. "You're drunk Miles.." He smirks and gets up, making me back up a little until he pins me against a wall with two robotic arms, putting my wrists above my head. "M-Miles..y-you're really...close.." His smirk intensified, as he got even closer. "Heh, you're so cute flustered.." I whined softly under my breath, looking into his eyes as he slowly kissed me. I turned scarlet, hesitating but finally kissing back. I felt his real arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer, his lips shifting down to my neck, sucking a dark red hickey. I whimpered and blushed as he continued to leave more and more, curse the fact i wasn't wearing my signature turtleneck. I gripped my hands into his hoodie, hearing him chuckle as he pulled back a bit. "What's the matter? Want me to stop..?" I look away slightly and mumble. "n-no.." He laughs a little bit, making me squeak as he rubs my inner thigh with his fingertips. I'm panting at this point, face flushed red and shaking a bit. He's still sucking hickeys into my tan skin, and i know by now both of us have most likely ruined our boxers. I'm really close now, just from him touching me like this and close to begging when- 

"F-fuck..that was fun..but I reek of alcohol. Finish this later, yeah?" After that he walks off, and I look at the clock to see it's already six am. I drowsily pad back to the bedroom, sighing and still visibly flustered. I dose off a little, and wake up again to feel his arms back around me. "Those are gonna be there for a few days y'know." I growl and put the pillow in my face. "Shut up, cuddle me and go to sleep you fucking cockblock."

 

 

(A.N-its short i knowwww but it took me all day to wriiite, i might make this a chapter series tho)


End file.
